


Documentary

by Kurobara



Category: TsukkiYama Haikyu!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobara/pseuds/Kurobara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Documentary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting a fic here so uh.. enjoy?? yeah... awesome :)

It was a fine windy day. The sun is up and only a few stray clouds are running across the sky. The trees are dancing along a beat of refreshing breeze, bees and butterflies hopping from flower to flower at the Garden on the backyard, the birds chirping at braches and the cat is lying content under a Jasmine bush.   
At the living room facing the television like lazing bears sat Yamaguchi and Tsukishima watching a documentary about the creation of the universe, Yamaguchi sitting in between Tsukishima’s thighs while the other rests his head on the shorters shoulder hand the freckled boys hips; they didn’t bother sitting on the sofa and stationed themselves on the floor.   
“The Universe is so pretty, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, his eyes sparkling the way it always does whenever he admires something. Tsukishima looks at him and grunts “Yes, indeed it is.” without moving his eyes away from the freckled boys face, appreciating all that he sees on it. The freckles that looks like chocolate sprinkles, his lashes fluttering whenever he blinks, his eyes that sees the world in such a colourfull way, his eyebrows that rose and fell complimenting his emotions, his lips. Tsukishima takes them all in and he thought, Gods I love this guy.   
“It’s also amazing how big it is and we’re just like a tiny speck inside it.” Yamaguchi continues, now smiling and he turns his head to look at Tsukishima. “But it’s also kinda lonely to think about. How we’re the only living existence here and if there are others they’re like millions of lightyears away.” His expression turned solemn and gloom. Tsukishima doesn’t like that, he wants Yamaguchi to be happy and smiling all the time, to hear his laugh and giggles and snickers. He didn’t voice it out though. He kept on listening on what Yamaguchi has to say. “It’s lonely how we are so insignificant in this vast expanse of stardust and black matter.” Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow, straightening his back and wriggling his hands on Yamaguchi’s sides holding the other snug against him and huffs.  
“Don’t say that.” He said after a brief moment of silence. ”Don’t think of that. We’re not insignificant, you aren’t insignificant. If we are why would we be existing? Shouldn’t it be better if we don’t if we are?” He looks away and huffs again adjusted his glasses and looked at Yamaguchi in the eyes. “You are not insignificant. Cause if you’re gone I’d be….” He paused, Yamaguchi looked at him expectantly, hopefully. Tsukishima doesn’t open up so often and he always treasures it whenever the other would do these kind of things. It’s sweet of him and adorable. Tsukishima doesn’t want to think about a world or a life without Yamaguchi. It’s wrong. “I’d be sad.” He finally said making himself curl up and hugged Yamaguchi tighter.  
“Aww~. Really?” Yamaguchi cooed his smile back on his face. “I do too, Tsukki. I’d be really sad to if you were to be gone! I’m sorry for that.” He said and picked Tsukishima on the cheek making the others face turn a light shade of pink. “love you” Tsukishima looked at him again and smiled his rare smiles, smiles that are only for Yamaguchi and kissed the boys lips. “I love you too.” He replied even though it’s not needed. And they got back to watching the documentary once again.

“That Super Giant reminds me of you Tsukki!”  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? comments and kudos are appreciated thanks you lovelies! :D


End file.
